Balance of the Kingdoms
by SpixPrime
Summary: Story 2 of COTE Trilogy. Six years after the conflict between the Umbreon and Espeon ended on the continent and peace was restored. Asra and Carly have come of age along with the Destiny Kingdom. But when a new force brings a shift in the power it will push Asra's resolve to the test which could decide not only his fate but the continent fate as he truly takes on his responsibility
1. Peace

**Hello everyone, glad to be back again for yet another story in Pokémon. It has been great childhood for me so I thought I would bring some of my ideas into this. Anyway now to begin the second story in this trilogy I have going. I hope to know of how people receive this story.**

**Chapter 1: Peace**

Today like any day around the world of Pokémon and Human alike. Peace was flowing at its strongest throughout the world. It was giving hope to every being in the world about how bright the next day could be. A reassuring feeling towards everyone which lifted their spirits.

In a Land faraway from any known lands inhabited by humans and Pokémon together was a continent known as the Eeveelution Continent. Its name came from the obvious fact that Kingdoms exist comprised of evolved Eevee belonging to each one. There was at least nine known kingdoms one representing each evolved Eevee and two formations of all.

It has been six long years. Six year's ever since the Conflict between the Umbreon and Espeon Clans in just one day could have caused a catastrophic war which would have changed the fate of the continent was stopped and disaster was averted. It has also been six years since the Destiny Kingdom was first created. In those six year's peace between the tribes has become stronger with cooperation while some still have a little issues, it was blissful of the peace.

In the Destiny Kingdom which had become a symbol for all evolved Eevee was a haven for all. The main Town was fully populated and many villages existed which was well populated as well with countless Eevelutions of all seven kinds and of course their young Eevee as well. In the main town there was a Leafeon walking with her two young Eevee who were busy play fighting as they were on a higher part of the town with an edge nearby to the lower level.

The Leafeon mother was currently eating a couple of berries and relaxing while the two twins were playing together. The two twins were pushing at each other as if they were in a sort of argument "No it is my turn". The other Eevee shook her head "No my time". They were pushing at each other.

Suddenly the girl pushed her front paws at the boy and he went back a little towards the edge. He lost his footing and fell down hanging off the edge. The Leafeon mother noticed "Danny, Hold on". The Eevee called Danny was quick to lose his footing and he went falling off the edge heading down to the lower street which would cause pain "No".

Suddenly however the Eevee became enveloped in blue energy and he was floating in the air where the mother and sister were confused. The Leafeon looked to her right to see an Espeon who had eyes covered in blue energy. The Eevee was lifted back up to the edge and was placed down next to his mother "Danny, Kylie, don't be reckless, that fall could seriously hurt".

The Eevee looked down while the Leafeon looked to the Espeon and smiled "Thank you very much". The Espeon smiled as its eyes were returning to normal "Your welcome". When his eyes were normal visibly, the Leafeon could instantly tell who it was and was shocked "Yo…Your King Asra, I'm sorry I didn't recognise you sooner" The Espeon was indeed King Asra of the Destiny Kingdom.

Asra was now 24 years of age and had matured into a full adult. He was a bit bulkier and taller and longer then he was six years ago and he was set apart from other Espeon due to his blue coloured eyes. He has been the first king of Destiny and he has become a respectable leader who was valued by all of his Kingdom.

He stepped forward towards the Leafeon "It is okay, no problem". Asra walked up and looked to the Eevee twins and moved his head down to their level "You should be more careful, even if your just playing it can be dangerous. But don't argue, value each other. Your twins and you need to care for each other". Asra smiled and the Eevee's nodded "Yes sir".

Asra moved his head back up and smiled to the Leafeon "Nice kids, I hope they grow up well". The Leafeon mother smiled happily "Thank you your majesty". Asra nodded and he smiled to the Eevee's one more time before he began walking past them heading away while one Eevee said "Who was that mom". The Leafeon smiled happily to this "The King".

Asra was walking towards the centre of the town. Ever since he became an Alpha, He been growing the Destiny Kingdom up slowly and slowly. People had come to respect him not just because he was King. But also because of his deed and role in ending the conflict years ago which could have erupted bad consequences.

People at first were unsure of his abilities as an Alpha, until they gave him a chance. It was himself who held the most doubt over his abilities but now that has vanished as he has settled into the role finely. As he walked he could see his people. They were of all: Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon and Leafeon. They all had flocked from all of the other kingdoms to be here.

Most of the Tribes were on good standings now with all of the others but one's such as the Vaporeon tribe even after the news of Destiny still remained out refusing to associate with the other clans. Under the assumption that war was on the horizon and after what happened six years ago, it strengthened their belief.

Asra arrived in the main town centre where he saw the main market place where there was some shops and one was selling fruit or other food or other resources. Asra smiled seeing all this, so peaceful. He suddenly heard someone speak "Hey Asra". He looked around to see his best friend Tiago who was walking towards him.

"Hey Tiago, how are you doing?" They shared a paw shake before Tiago spoke "Great, I was just heading to get myself a book". Asra was curious to this "Really a book, since when do you read". His friend tilted his head slightly amused by this "It is actually for Cheryl". Asra now understanding the situation said "Okay, I see now. So what book you after?"

Tiago made a big sigh to this before saying "She wants me to get her a book called: The Wings of life". Asra immediately groaned a little to that "Let's say I have a similar issue to this from that book". Tiago made a little chuckle towards this "I know, Cheryl can't keep quiet about it so she wants me to get her a copy. I swear whoever write the book I have a hard time liking at the moment".

The Espeon King now decided to change the subject and asked him "So how is Cheryl anyway, I haven't seen her in a bit". Tiago immediately smiled towards this "She is okay, home is great. What about you, how is Carly?" Asra at the mention of that name smiled happily "Every day I feel happy with her".

Tiago nodded and said "Well I better hurry and get this book or Cheryl will go mad if I take too long, you know how she is". Asra understanding nodded to him "Alright Tiago, I better head off anyway, I will see you later". Tiago walked past Asra and said "Yeah, see you…king Asra". Tiago walked off and Asra sighed a little "_Formalities…always with formalities". _

The young Espeon King now walked off and was heading home, he walked to the centre of the town and he arrived at the gate to the Alpha's home where he has lived in the last six years. Asra looked up towards it and smiled happily "ah, never gets old this place". He walked up to see two Royal guards, an Umbreon and a Jolteon were standing guard.

He walked up to them and they both bowed their heads as the Umbreon spoke "Ah, welcome back your majesty". Asra nodded "Hello, Sole and Take, how you both doing". The Jolteon Take smiled "All is well today. We haven't had any problems". Asra then suggested to them "Do you know where General Drake is".

The Umbreon royal Guard Sole nodded to the Espeon King "Yes, He is inside waiting for you. He wishes to speak to you about something". Asra nodded "Thanks guys" Asra prepared to walk past as they said "At your service your majesty" Asra pressed on past the guards and walked up the front patch towards the door. He opened it up and walked into the building and was immediately saw a Flareon who was standing with a Leafeon and Jolteon.

Asra smiled instantly recognising the Flareon "Ah, Drake. You wanted to speak to me?" The Flareon Drake was the same age as Asra who he met over 6 years ago where he used to live in the Eeveelution Kingdom up north. "Ah King Asra. I just wanted to speak to you about one thing at the moment". Asra sat in front of Drake and said "Alright let's hear it my friend".

Drake cleared his thoughts and spoke "Do you know about all the uncharted land to the South west after the Leafeon's kingdom". Asra nodded and he continued "Well, I sent a couple of our Royal guards there two days ago regarding a rumour of high activity and they returned that they believe there are secrets within the land unknown and with your permission I would like to discover more about that land".

Asra had a thought about this "Is there actually anything found yet?" Drake shook his head "No, but no one has ever searched those lands and it might be beneficial if we knew if the land holds any significance". Asra hearing this now reconsidered "In that case, you have my support, who knows what is out in the uncharted regions, but I don't want any unnecessary risks either with the one's you send".

Drake bowed his head "Of course, I am sending the best. After the next search is done, I think I will head out myself". Asra approved with this idea but spoke again "Okay, but make sure they keep away from the Leafeon's border, we don't want to provoke them or them to know, knowing what their Alpha's are like. We don't want to risk a diplomatic incident with them. They would assume the worst in an instant".

Drake immediately nodded "Thank you Asra. Of course, I will let them know". Asra looked down for a moment "The Leafeon are easily spooked, and they would try to claim the lands for themselves if they try, they tried to claim the lands before that Destiny kingdom is now six years ago without success and with them next door to us does worry me sometimes".

Drake smiled to him "Don't worry Asra if there was anyone to be concerned about, it would definitely be the Vaporeon, it has been over a decade since anyone has had contact from them in their kingdom that unsettles me". Asra shrugged his shoulders on his front legs and said "Oh well, they are on the far side of the continent to us so I wouldn't be worried about that right now"

Drake nodded and spoke "Okay Asra thanks for allowing the search". The Espeon king smiled to him "Anytime Drake. I would explore the lands myself but I have a duty here now". Drake smirked towards that comment and as he begun to walk past "Now I believe your majesty the Queen is waiting for you upstairs on the balcony right now".

Asra smiled happily and slyly spoke "Well, I better not keep her waiting then should I". The Flareon general smiled and said "I better be off to organise the expedition". Asra was observing him leave "Alright see you Drake". The Flareon General left the building and Asra turned to the stairs and slowly traversed his way up the stairs. He walked down the small corridor until he came to his room.

He opened it and entered to see his room with all his stuff, his bed, his small table with some papers and the balcony on the other side with a circular door. Which would be used if a storm came. He walked forward and he saw someone on the balcony which made him smile instantly. He could see it was his mate, Queen Carly.

Carly who is a shiny Umbreon with blue rings and blue eyes also was now 23 years of age just one under Asra. She had matured greatly, grown too. She was taller and longer as well but she still was slightly smaller than Asra due to age mainly. While she was not of Royal blood like Asra is, she had come to earn he people's trust and proved herself.

Asra's blue eyes were fixed on her as he thought "_As beautiful as always". _He walked forward towards her who had her back to him looking to the town. He stepped onto the balcony "So I hear you have been expecting me". The Umbreon turned her head to look at him "Yes I have, where have you been Asra?"

The young king went and sat down beside her and said "I just went for a walk around the town, seeing the people". Carly smiled and said "No surprise for you, always caring for people". The bright eyed Espeon smirked towards this "Of course, they are important to me but…" Carly then sweetly whispered to him "But…"

Asra finally spoke up "But not as much as you are". Carly smiled happily to that and she leaned against him "You are such a smooth talker" Asra smirked to it "What for telling the truth about my beautiful queen". Carly giggled a little before she looked up to him and they pressed their lips together into a kiss.

They held it for a moment to express the heart-warming feeling it brings to them. They then separated and Carly nuzzled Asra's neck before leaning against him "Ahhh, why are you so lovable my King". Asra then confidently said "I am glad I am lovable to you. Like you are to me".

Carly made a smirk to this they were looking over the balcony to see the town and all the inhabitants of the town getting on with their daily business "Ever regret becoming Queen Carly". The Shiny Umbreon immediately shook her head towards the comment "Never, it is the happiest time of my life. I am at a place in life I never thought I would, I am happy, I have family and most of all: I have you". Asra nodded happily "Me too".

Carly nuzzled his neck again expressing her love for him "Does your family include Cortez". Asra sighed a little "I would have thought after all this time he would have matured up by now. But he still has this hate for some reason, maybe it is to do with I became a king before him. Mom and dad are still king and queen there so he hasn't ascended up yet".

"I think it is going to his head" Carly looked down a little "No matter how many times I try to be kind, he has to be harsh to me". Asra shook his head to this before changing the subject "At least you and Pearl get along very well". Carly immediately lit up and smiled "I love your sister, she is like the sister I never had. How is she doing anyway"?

Asra smiled amused by this "She is more mature for sure since she visited two months ago with her boyfriend Tyler. But she occasionally wants to be a little silly". The Shiny Umbreon made a giggle to this "Give her credit, she is getting underway I life now at least". Asra smirked as he looked back to the town from the balcony "I guess and so are we".

**Alright that is Chapter one done. I look forward to seeing what you all think of this second story. See you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Routine

**Hello everyone. Greatly appreciate all the reviews and other things I have received. They are all appreciated. Now let us dive deeper into the story now.**

**Chapter 2: Routine**

It was a beautiful day on the continent of the Kingdoms of the Eeveelutions. The Sun was out bright, everyone was in high spirits with their day routine. Everyone being happy with their friends or family. While some individuals didn't find comfort in the sunny days and preferred to be alone in their comfort zone which is a rare occasion.

In his room in his home of the Destiny Kingdom. King Asra was looking out of the balcony of his room down to the view of the main town. This view was always a comfort to him, gives him a place to properly breathe, relax and spend time with Carly who was currently elsewhere in their home.

Being an Alpha of a kingdom did have its easy and tough moments. It was be hard on his own but fortunately he had his mate, friends and family when he needed them to help him along and he had Carly to lead alongside him. In the six years he has been working with some of the other kingdoms mainly the Espeon, Umbreon and Eeveelution kingdoms to cover the entire continent as there was still plenty of room for expansion and exploration.

A few days ago Asra sent Drake the Flareon general of the Destiny Kingdom Guard force. The protection force of the kingdom to investigate along with a few guards to the west just below the Leafeon Kingdom. As a lot of the continent has been unexplored since the ancient time of the Great Espeon and Umbreon civilizations.

At that time the two powers reigned on the majority of the continent but since the Great War much of it has been abandoned due to not having the numbers to sustain their position on all of it. Over a century had passed since those days and all of the rest of the continent returned to the veil of mystery. None of the kingdoms sent out anyone to investigate due to the fact they were mostly worried about what new secrets there was and the fact of trying to keep the fragile peace as well.

But since six years ago the peace has been made at the strongest it ever has been but like most things even this can be broken. But the two kingdoms that show this is the Eeveelution Kingdom and Destiny Kingdom due to the facts that they both are populated by all types of evolved Eevee. Even though the Eeveelution Kingdom has existed for twenty years more. Destiny has become an envy to most kingdoms due to the fact of how successful it has been. Lots of couples and families have come to the kingdom from all over the continent for a fresh start.

Asra turned away from the balcony after he was looking at to see his mate Carly sat next to their bed just looking at a piece of paper. He walked up to her on his four legs and said "What are you looking at?" The Shiny Umbreon looked to him and smiled "Oh I am just reading a letter from the Jolteon kingdom".

Asra was slightly confused "Wait you never told me about the Jolteon sending a letter". Carly made a sigh towards this "Just thought I would read it first. I am the queen you know I have the right to read this formal letter from the Jolteon Alpha's". Asra rolled his eyes towards this and said "Yeah, yeah keep talking". The shiny Umbreon narrowed one eye and said "Are you being snarky with me?" The Espeon King playfully pretended to be innocent "Who, me? Oh I would…never do such a thing?"

Asra was about to read the letter before Carly place a paw over it and teasing said "_'tut_' I am not sure you deserve to read the letter Asra. You're being a little naughty right now" Asra narrowed his blue eyes with smile "Now don't challenge me Carly. I will fight you for that letter. You should know I have a few moves that you can't resist".

Carly then made a teasing fighting pose and indicated with a paw for him to approach "Well…come on then big boy…Come get the letter". The blue eyed Espeon was more than happy to oblige and he made a small pounce which did not hurt and he pushed Carly over. She was on her side as he stood over her. She looked up to him "You…are making a mistake…Asra… Don't forget who has the type advantage here".

Asra smirked towards this as he was amused "Type advantage doesn't mean you will win my beautiful Queen". Carly then smirked with a big grin and said as her bright blue eyes stared into Asra's "Well in that case I have plan B". She then moved and pressed her lips against the Espeon king's and they were enveloped in a kiss.

Asra was taken in immediately and closed his eyes. By doing this he let his guard down and Carly pushed with her fore legs and pushed Asra off her and onto his back as she laid on top of him. They had parted and she smiled triumphantly "Well my handsome King… It seems I am the winner now". The blue eyed Espeon smiled to this and put on an act "I kneel before you my beautiful queen. I submit to your rule".

Carly made a giggle to this before she reconnected their lips and they were off to having one kiss after another for a moment as Asra wrapped his fore limbs around her back above him and pulled her closer as they were both consumed in the passion of all of it. They lasted in this for at least a minute before they separated and Carly said "I am glad that despite being the Alpha's of this Kingdom we can still be like this with each other".

Carly lied down completely on Asra as the Espeon spoke up "Well it is good to act like teenagers once in a while. We aren't exactly old yet. Only in our early twenties". Carly giggled happily towards the comment before saying "Well we were just at the end of our teens when we first met. So it hasn't gone off us yet I guess".

Asra shook his head a little "Yeah…But it is too bad we can't always be like this. Due to being the Alpha's of this great kingdom". Carly laid her head against Asra's upper chest for a moment. She made a huge sigh to this until Asra remembered something "Anyway speaking of kingdoms can we read what the Jolteon kingdom want on the letter?"

The shiny Umbreon nodded slowly as she lifted herself off Asra and he stood back up on his four legs. They stepped forward and looked to the letter from the Jolteon. They both begun reading carefully. The letter was this "Greetings King Asra and Queen Carly of the Destiny Kingdom".

"We are addressing this letter to you for a proposition we would like to present you with. Firstly our Kingdom of the Jolteon has hit a tough spot with materials as a few homes in one of our villages have fallen into a bit of disrepair. And our next shipment of materials for the village won't be ready due to a limit on our resources as we are having a few changes being undertaken at the present time".

"We would like to make a trade with you if it is possible. We have plenty of food supplies to spare due to the last few years of successful harvest and we can afford to trade some of it. It would be greatly appreciated if we could undertake a trade with our food for some materials for some of our people's homes. We hope to hear back from you soon and arrangements can be made".

"With Respect, from King Taylor and Queen Tevos". After they had finished reading the letter the pair both looked to each other. Carly spoke up first "Do we have enough to spare to make a trade like that". Asra shook his shoulders of his forelegs "Well there is only one way to find out. We need to ask Dennis". The two immediately stood up and begun walking out of the room to make their way down stairs.

When they arrived in the front room they found two caretakers talking and a big Machoke standing looking at a piece of paper. "Hey Tanner". The Machoke turned to them and made a small bow on his head "Your majesties, what service can I offer?" The pair smirked to each other "Is Dennis still here. We need to ask him our material supplies". The carpenter pointed to the door "You just missed him actually he just left to return to the main store. Why is it something important?"

Asra nodded to the Machoke and said "Yes, We have a letter from the Jolteon regarding a trade offer and we need to know about our material supplies". The Machoke nodded to this "Well he will be at the main shop now. You can find him there now?" The pair nodded and Carly smiled "Thanks Tanner. We will see you later". The Machoke bowed to this and said "Glad to be of service your majesties".

The pair then walked to the door while Asra sighed "Formalities will be something I will never get used to". Carly chuckled to this and then rubbed her head against the side of Asra's neck "Well Asra…this is six years late but you better get used to it. Anyway let's go and see Dennis and find out if this trade can be possible". Carly smiled to this "We can write the letter back tonight. After we are done can we go relax in the gardens for a bit?" Asra grinned at this as they walked out of the gates of the Alpha home into the town.

In addition to the hundreds of each type of Eeveelution in the entire kingdom. Many species of Pokémon have also been accepted to live in the kingdom now like the Machoke for example as they have been proved to be better builders and physical strength then an evolved Eevee. Many fulfil roles alongside the evolved Eevee now. Another example is Pidgeot and its pre-evolutions help with the mail service. It wasn't always like this as it used to only be evolved Eevee in every kingdom. But after a meeting with the Alpha's it was decided to accept other Pokémon into the kingdoms.

Flashback… 5 years ago…

In the Eeveelution Kingdom up north in the continent there was a meeting in the main room where all of the Alpha's of the kingdoms were gathered. The Vaporeon Alpha's were absent but they sent a representative to see if it is worth the Alpha's time in the future. The King of the Eeveelution Kingdom: Ventus had called the meeting.

Asra and Carly were stood beside the Espeon Alpha's: Dalis and Lyra who were Asra's parents and King Ventus and Queen Pearl of the Eeveelution Kingdom. Ventus spoke up "Now friends… Today we have a very important decision today. I had been approached by this by a fellow Alpha in this room and some citizens of my kingdom. Some of our people think we should allow other species of Pokémon to be allowed into our towns and mix into our ways of life".

The Leafeon king immediately spoke up interrupting Ventus "What blasphemy is this? Other species of Pokémon in the towns of the great kingdoms. How preposterous?" Ventus continued now with a little glare "Thank you…now people have expressed that this can benefit as their skills are something's even us Evolved Eevee can improve on in certain aspects… for example carpentering.

The Jolteon now spoke up "But what could they offer all of us" Asra sitting there spoke up "I actually agree with this. During the construction of the Destiny Kingdom… We had many fighting types. Like Machamp, Machoke, Gurdurr and some others help us build after we hired them to assist us. And production was finished a lot quicker then it could have been. If they didn't I doubt Destiny wouldn't be finished yet".

Ventus smiled to Asra on this and said "Yes…That is an example… of course not everyone will accept it at first. And yes our populations will get bigger. But let's be honest their numbers would never get close to the number of evolved Eevee in one Kingdom. And they could be very helpful. They only live in small villages or forests, or even caves scattered around the territories so why not bring them in to help us and we help them".

The Umbreon king Rawk spoke up next "I do hear some reason and wisdom hear. I think myself it would be a good idea. Imagine how well we can all progress with this decision". Asra smiled to this and said "Yes, My kingdom does regular business with some species so I am for this".

The Leafeon King was not amused and said "Yes King Asra. Maybe it benefits your Kingdom as it is still only building but kingdoms like ours which are well developed don't need them petty excuses". Asra made a small glare until Carly spoke up "Every Kingdom has room to grow. Your Kingdom expressed that when we all discussed what was going to happen with Destiny before it was built".

Ventus saw the situation was getting a little tense and was about to speak before King Dalis interrupted "Anyway…Leafeon Alpha's… We could all benefit from this. It is anyway not afflicting to us. And it could improve all our relations with other species greatly". Ventus now spoke up again "Now Anyone who is for the decision to welcome the other species into the kingdom's raise a paw". One by one many Alpha's raised their paws. Asra, Carly, Ventus, Pearl, Dalis, Lyra, Rawk, Ava, Jolteon and Flareon all raised their paws in approval".

The Glaceon and Leafeon however did not raise their paws while the Vaporeon representative had no official decision power within the Alpha's. Ventus then spoke "Okay Glaceon Alpha's what is the issue?" The Glaceon King spoke up to this "We aren't against the decision… But I think in our way of life it could be afflicting to the other species as well as some of our environments… Don't get us wrong we would be happy to do this but it will have to be business purposes for us due to our ways of life as it could be afflicting to the other species rather than us".

Ventus nodded to us "Ah, I understand. That is a fair assumption but I am glad you approve. So Leafeon Alpha's what might your worries be?" The Leafeon king unamusingly said "We don't need those creatures roaming our town's we manage without them to this point so we don't need them ever. We show true evolved Eevee spirit in this". All the other Alpha's glared towards this and Ventus said "Okay let's halt the meeting for now and all Alpha's who are for let's meet in thirty minutes back here to discuss the law behind this agreed…" All agreeing Alpha's nodded and everyone was slowly making their way out of the room.

Asra and Carly walked together and stepped outside of the room and the 19-year old blue-eyed Espeon spoke up "Wow…I didn't know meetings with the Alpha's were going to be this difficult". The 18-year old Carly smiled to this and nuzzled the side of Asra's face "You did great Asra. You were confident and you put your case forward very well". The young King smiled deeply towards this and said back to the shiny Umbreon "Thanks Carly, you backed me up in there as well".

The pair then noticed as the Leafeon Alpha's stepped out of the room with the king saying to his mate "I find it a joke they even suggested such a thing". The pair looked to see the Leafeon King Torres look at them "Ah Young Asra…What do you truly think of this situation…You were putting it on in there weren't you?" Carly stood by Asra who shook his head "No I meant it. I think it is a great idea".

Torres shook his head to this "Only been a king for nearly a year and you are already making rash decisions". The pair looked to each other as the Leafeon Queen Eve spoke "What Torres means is not insulting. I hope…He doesn't mean harm". The Leafeon King glared a tad bit and said "Let me be honest Asra. Don't take this the wrong way but I think it is too early for you to be a king".

Asra glared a little as he stood his ground "And let me guess it is because I am only 19". Torres shook his head a little "Well one of the reasons. You have no experience and why Ventus chose you I am not sure…" Asra and Carly glared at the Leafeon King as Asra defended his position "Well I trust Ventus…He is a great King… I thought like you once that I wouldn't be good enough but I think I am doing an okay job".

The Leafeon King nodded his head to this "You must be doing an…OKAY… job as Destiny is still standing as it is". Carly could not tolerate it any longer "Hey…Asra has been a great king so far. He has not gone wrong and he is treating others with respect while all you are doing is shouting around and putting everyone else's opinion down and treating others badly".

Torres glared at the shiny Umbreon and took a step forward "Speak only when spoken to Pheasant". Carly was surprised by the comment but Asra stood up to Torres "Don't speak to her like that…You're just a bully of a king". Torres stood up to Asra and looked down a little on him "Learn your place Whelp…I am willing to give you and your Pheasant Whelp Queen the benefit of the doubt as you are young. But don't try my patience. You two being together is a joke… an Espeon prince and a Pheasant Umbreon as an Alpha couple. Don't make me laugh".

The two growled a little to the Leafeon King "Yeah and your just a bully of a king…How the Leafeon manage with someone as cruel as you I don't know". Torres prepared to move forward but they heard a voice "Is there a problem here?" Two royal guards with Ventus stepped forward to them and the Leafeon King glared a little before saying "No…just telling these two some rules of the Alphas…Were leaving anyway…This discussion is pointless".

The two Alpha's took their leave and immediately left the room as Ventus spoke to the pair "You two alright?" Asra stood next to Carly who sighed and leaned against Asra "No we are fine…Why is he so arrogant. Never known an Alpha like that before". Carly looked to him in the eyes and said "Just leave it. He is an idiot. And he is wrong as well". She went and licked Asra's check which made the Young King smile to her.

Flashback end…

Ever since then most Kingdoms have opened up to welcoming the other species on the continent into the towns to give their many talents to helping the evolved Eevee. The Glaceon due to their territory and other factors were unable to do this but welcomed trading. The Leafeon were too against the idea and the Vaporeon never told anyone their decision so it is unknown for them.

But In destiny a lot of other species have moved into the town and villages and have proven to be very helpful. The official percentage that the other species of Pokémon represents is at least ten to fifteen percent while the rest is of Eeveelutions. Asra and Carly were passing a small field where some teenagers were playing a game call called pawball. It is basically the Eeveelution equivalent of human football. Five were on each team with a Haxorus as the Referee and two Fraxure were the goal protectors or Keepers. In pawball it was mainly the foreleg paws they use but sometimes they can use their tails and heads for a deflection, pass or strike on the ball.

The Royal pair arrived at their destination which was a stand with a shop behind it. It was called the Build and upgrade zone. The main taker of the production in the Destiny Kingdom's main town. The pair saw a Machamp and an Umbreon at the stand. Carly smiled happily to see the Umbreon who was recognised as Thomas her father. He worked in carpeting and decided to be in charge of the main carpeting and building business of the town due to his experience.

She walked up and said "Hey Dad". Thomas looked and smiled happily "Ah hey my Queen. How are you doing today?" The pair stood in front of the stand and she spoke back "Great dad, how is business today". The Umbreon looked down for a second "I am expecting a Leafeon couple to drop by soon as they need to discuss a problem with their home to get some help in fixing it up".

Thomas noticed Asra and nodded "Asra, you doing good today". The Espeon King acknowledged him with a nod before saying "All is good today". Thomas nodded and got right to it "So what brings the King and Queen here today then". Asra got straight to the point with the discussion "Well we need to speak to you and Dennis about our material supplies". Thomas nodded to this and looked behind him "Hey Dennis come up here".

They waited patiently until a Machamp arrived and said "Ah the King and Queen. What do I owe for this great Pleasure?" The pair smiled to this before they continued "Well we received a letter from the Jolteon Alpha's expressing a desire for a trade. They are currently running low on available materials due to some changes and want to trade some of their food for some supplies. Do we have plenty to spare at the moment".

Dennis the Machamp smiled and said "I will check the main inventory". Dennis turned to some papers on a table and begun looking through as Thomas spoke up "So what do they need the materials for?" The shiny Umbreon happily replied to him "The Jolteon need some materials to repair some homes in one of their villages but their next amount won't be ready in time and if we have plenty to spare we can use the extra food and our relations with the Jolteon will be improved by this as well".

The older Umbreon was impressed by this and said "Well it seems you have it all figured out…" Suddenly two Leafeon were approaching who Thomas immediately recognised "Oh excuse me my clients have just arrived". Thomas moved away and stood towards the Leafeon "Hello and welcome…Are you here for that enquiry on repair".

Dennis the Machamp came back out of the shop and came to the store "Okay your majesties I have looked it over and aside from all the material we use monthly we have plenty to last us for a year which is what we currently have. Until our next shipments of materials are ready for use". Asra and Carly both smiled happily "Great…So we can do this trade after all".

Dennis nodded "Of course…" Asra nodded to this and happily said "Thanks Dennis. We will send a messenger to let you know of how much will be needed when we finalise this trade. We better get going". The Machamp made a bow with his heads "I am happy to be at your service your majesties. Have a good day". The pair nodded and waved goodbye to a preoccupied Thomas who nodded to them as they turned to leave.

As they moved away Carly looked to Asra and said "Now can we go and relax today. Let's go to the gardens for a bit". Asra smirked to the Shiny Umbreon "Okay I guess we can go relax for a bit. I will write the letter back to the Jolteon after we get back". The pair smiled happily to each other as they walked on to head towards the gardens which anyone could go for some peace and quiet.

**Well that was a big chapter. Since last story I realised I didn't elaborate enough on how the Kingdoms operate and how they people can live in them. Anyway hope this cleared it up a bit. So hope you enjoyed and please leave some feedback and see you next chapter.**


	3. Outing

**Hello again people. Thank you all for your feedback I really appreciate it. Anyway here we are going to see some different elements of the Kingdom. Enjoy even Alpha's can enjoy themselves.**

**Chapter 3: Outing**

Asra and Carly were in their room preparing themselves for something mysterious. They seemed a little frantic about it as well. It was currently sunset and it would not be long before it came to night time on the land. Most people would be retiring to their homes for the night but many do stay out to very late. As some places where some go to meet and hang out remain open or a while.

But Asra and Carly looked like they were dead set on something. Carly was looking out the door for a moment while Asra said "Carly are you sure about this. I mean we are the Alpha's and it might not look good on us". The shiny Umbreon looked to the slightly worried Espeon king "Don't worry Asra, this is not the first time we have done this. I don't see why we shouldn't get a night to relax and enjoy ourselves".

Asra thought about it for a moment and shook his head "Yeah I know. I want to but you know people expect a lot of us". The blue eyed Espeon then looked down to two items he had in front of him that looked like necklaces "Well at least these will give us some cover". He picked one up and it was a necklace with some kind of small crystal attached to it.

Carly stepped forward to him and questioned "So these crystals. How common are they". The Espeon King looked to her and said "They are not easy to come by…Even harder to come by in normal trade and business. You will only really find these by people in our position or anyone who is lucky enough to find one. But we need them, every time we go out we get attention and this time I don't want that".

Asra then took one and placed the necklace around his neck "So what are they meant to do Asra?" The blue eyed King made a smile to this "Here watch". He tapped his right front paw on it and it flickered for a couple of seconds until suddenly his eyes changed colour. His eyes were changed to natural purple colour. Carly was shocked at this revelation and said "Wait…it can change your appearance?"

The Espeon King nodded to this but spoke up "Yes however it will only stay in effect as long as the crystal is attached to you or something that is connected to you so like this necklace and if it drops it or you press it again it will revert you back to normal. Try your's out Carly". The Shiny Umbreon looked to the second necklace and picked it up with a paw and looked closely to it for a moment.

She slipped it around her neck and hung properly around her neck. She looked to the tiny crystal and pressed it with her paw front right paw and suddenly it flickered for a moment until her blue circles over her begun to change colour as did her eyes. The reverted to an orange colour and her eyes went red. Asra was shocked at how much more she changed then he did.

Carly looked at her now orange circles and said "So how do I look?" Asra was really taken in with it and said "You still look beautiful". Carly smiled deeply and said "Thank you my handsome king". She went and gave him a kiss which Asra appreciated for a second before they stepped back and he said "But those red eyes do make you look at little menacing". The Umbreon queen narrowed her eyes a little towards this but kept up with the grin "Oh really? Well maybe I can use that to my advantage hmmm". She made the small glared which made Asra shiver a little as it was a terrifying sight a little especially as she was his queen. She begun teasingly saying "What's the matter Asra. Not used to seeing Umbreon with red eyes".

Asra then pressed the crystal again and his eyes reverted back to their natural blue colour as he said with a grin "No but I prefer your beautiful blue eyes". Carly rolled her eyes a second before she pressed her crystal and reverted back to her natural form of blue circles and blue eyes "Well here are the blue eyes Asra". He was mesmerised by them and blurted out "Much better".

This caused the Shiny Umbreon to make a giggle before she focused "So shall we get going. We can keep them off until we get out the house". Asra nodded in complete agreement and said "Well let's get going before sundown otherwise people might get highly suspicious of this". Carly then smiled happily and gave him a peck on the check before she stood towards the door "Come on then lover boy. Let's go for a night out then".

Asra was more than happy to oblige and they made their way out of their room and headed down stairs to the main room and saw a pair of caretakers along with a royal guard placed in the room as the pair went for the door trying not to look suspicious as a royal guard Vaporeon was placed at the door and he said "Heading out a little late your highnesses". The pair nodded and Carly spoke "Yeah we are just going to pay a visit to a friend. We need to discuss some private matters with them".

The Vaporeon nodded and said "Do you require an escort your majesties?" The pair shook their heads in a no fashion "No need. Everyone will be heading in anyway so not many people left out?" The Royal guard bowed and then stepped to the side "Well be expecting you back soon". The pair smiled and exited through the door and walked out the front yard. Over the path and out of the gate as they entered the town.

They looked to each other and smiled as Carly spoke "Well the guards have been taken care of so let's have a good night out". The Espeon king had a big grin as he tapped his crystal and his eyes went purple once more and Carly did the same as they both changed to normal coloured among their species. Asra looked to the Umbreon and said "Well disguises ready lets go to the club and see how good it really is after hearing so much about them in my life".

Carly giggled and they both walked off together into the town heading for their destination. Their disguises were a precaution to them as if anyone saw them without these crystals the would not have too much difficulty realising it is them. And even with the disguised appearance hey could still be found out by anyone they know well. While each type of evolved Eevee like alike, every individual had their own appearance or something about their appearance that stood out.

The pair were heading to a club, a place where the younger adults go to enjoy themselves and have fun with friends. But despite this Asra and Carly had never been to one ever since they became the Alpha's of Destiny while they have snuck out on times like this. But when Tiago had told him all about the place and that made the two determined to see what it was like. And berry drinks were made here and depending on the quantity and what berry it was could give a different taste and strength towards it.

But he had also heard that there was no one allowed under the age of eighteen due to the fact it is reserved for adults on the evening. Asra and Carly however passed this one with flying colours as they are well beyond that age. They arrived at the place they were looking and they could see at the entrance there was a Jolteon that was at the entrance standing guard. The two looked to each other for a moment and Carly said "Well Asra, here goes". They both walked forward but ahead of there was a Flareon couple who approached and the Jolteon smiled "Hey there. Go on in".

The two Flareon smiled happily and walked on by but as three younger approached which consisted of an Umbreon, a Vaporeon and Leafeon the Jolteon immediately stood up." I'm sorry kids, but no under eighteen's allowed in here". The trio were shocked and the Umbreon spoke "What we are at the age". The Jolteon shook his head in disappointment "Now don't go lying to me kid. I can easily spot an underage a mile away so off you go".

The three teenagers growled and moaned a little and begun to move away as one said "This is lame. What kind of place is this?" Their comment did not go unnoticed by the Jolteon guard and he said out to them "Come back when you have turned eighteen and then you will be welcome to come in but until then grow up".

The two disguised Alpha's couldn't help but be amused by that comment as they moved forward. Asra knew that the Jolteon was one of the city guards who does night duty for the building on some days so he had to hope he did not notice anything of them. They walked towards the entrance of the building and the Jolteon noticed them and immediately moved out of the way for them "Welcome. Head on in". Asra and Carly smiled and nodded to him and they walked by him into the place. Asra then whispered towards Carly very quietly "_Whew…A little worried there for a moment. These crystals sure are doing their work"._

The Umbreon amusingly sighed towards this as she looked towards him and returned the whispering _"You worry too much Asra. Just relax, we came out here to enjoy ourselves, not get stressed"._ The Espeon King looked away for a moment and took a breath "I know Carly well let's see it now". The pair moved further in to the building and they came across the main area where multiple Eeveelutions were standing around together dancing on the four legs or chatting away. Some sat at tables.

There was a stand where berry drinks were being served by a Sawk. There was some music being played in the background but it was currently calm at the moment. Asra and Carly were immediately taken in by all this with all of the Eeveelutions having a great time. Sitting around a table were an Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon and two Vaporeon who were having a few laughs together.

The pair were taken in so much they were freezing with their eyes taken on all of it. It was a good reason now they did use the crystals to shield their main appearance otherwise most of the evolved Eevee would be able to recognise them. But the place looked great on how people were full of energy and excitement here.

Carly then leaned towards Asra a little and said "How come we didn't come here sooner?" The Espeon King looked forward blankly "Your guess is as good as mine. But we only just heard about this place really". He said towards the Umbreon Queen before she narrowed one eye a little in amusement "well we aren't' exactly leading a civilian life. Anyway what shall we do now then?" Asra looked to the bar where two Leafeon were being served by the Sawk while a Vaporeon was waiting behind. He then made a suggestion "Well I suggest we start at the bar and have a nice berry drink before we contemplate what to do. Didn't think Complete Civilian life would be more complicated than this".

Carly made a little smirk to this "Well I was a civilian before I met you so I have more experience". Asra tilted his head quickly in a teasing matter "Yes…Of course Carly". Hearing this amused the Umbreon with a grin and she tilted her head up a little "Now Asra, is that how you talk to your Queen" she said towards him, Asra leaned his head in a little "I don't know Carly. Maybe if you behaved yourself a little".

Hearing this teasing act from the Espeon King caused the Umbreon to make a little giggle to this as they arrived at the counter and the Vaporeon smiled "Hello there. I haven't seen you two before. Are you both new?" Satisfied their cover hasn't been blown Asra spoke up to the Vaporeon "Yeah this is our first time here. We heard so much about this place so we came to check it out".

The Vaporeon had his fore left paw on a cup made of some soft material "Not common we get couples like you here" He said this which confused the pair a little "What do you mean" Carly saying very confused by this to which the Vaporeon replied "Well an Espeon and an Umbreon together. Even when the two kingdom's became best friends they don't really go this far. You two must love each other…Taking after our King Asra and Queen Carly a little".

The pair looked to each other due to the irony of the comment and Asra felt a little awkward "Yeah…quite a coincidence". The Vaporeon chuckled a little to this "Just joking. Anyway it is never too late to be first timers to this great place. Anyway is welcome as long as they are over eighteen". This conversation took the royal couple in as Asra commented "So why do you not let under eighteen's in to this place".

The Vaporeon's expression lowered a little to this "Well Kid's need a lot more attention than adults and I am sure adults need a break from their young or from any kids in general. So here we are an adult only area". Asra and Carly did understand the logic of that but Carly was curious "Kids aren't that bad surely" The Vaporeon frantically shook his head "NO…no of course not. I love my twin daughters to pieces. I couldn't be any happier. But everyone does need their moment's to unwind and just have fun".

Carly was now more understanding and she had a thought "_Well it looks like Joey won't be coming here for another six years then"_ She dropped the topic and the Vaporeon spoke "Anyway my name is Tank and welcome to Core. Our great night club for Adults. Basically all that happens here is meet, greet, hang out, dance and spend quality time with your loved ones. A good way at letting off stress"

This caught the attention of the royal couple who both smiled a little to this as Tank said "So what do would you two like?" The pair were a little confused on what to have so Asra asked "What do you do here?" The Vaporeon bartender happily smiled and said "My pleasure, we do Apple, Oran berry, Sitrus berry, Pecha berry, Seed, small berry and strong Dragon ale. Those are the drinks we serve while I only advise Dragon Ale to those with a strong immune system as that stuff can put you down for a couple of days if you are light-headed".

The Royal couple chuckled awkwardly a little before Asra said "Well Anyway we will have Sitrus berry juice please". The Vaporeon nodded and looked way "Right away". Once he turned behind him and got two cups with some Sitrus berries and begun preparing the drinks. It was a bit difficult to manage due to being four-legged but patience always rewarded them.

Asra turned to Carly and honestly spoke "Well that was pretty enlightening don't you think". The Umbreon tilted her head towards him a little "Yeah this place is quite high-maintenance, I bet he has a few stories to gossip about". After about a minute of waiting Tank brought the cup onto the stand one at a time and then said "Well there you go, enjoy".

The pair accepted the drinks in one paw and they both tasted a little. They slowly lifted the drinks and took a bit of the berry juice in. After a couple of seconds they both smiled greatly "Wow that is pretty good". They thanked Tank for their drink and made their way over to an unused Table and sat together round it. It was a little difficult only using three legs but it was manageable with the cup in their paws. They could use Psychic to carry it but it was unnecessary.

They sat at the table with their cups on the table as they sat together looking around at the scene. Some of the Evolved Eevee were chatting away, playing games, dancing or relaxing in the club. It was absorbing to see a different environment then what they both typically have experienced over the last few years. Carly looked to Asra and had a big smile on her face "This was a great idea Asra. Only been here a few minutes and already I feel relaxed and calm. Like all is good with the world".

Hearing this made Asra sigh in a relief manner as he looked around "Wow it has been ages since I am able to relax like this. This place has quite the vibe. Should have come here sooner in my opinion". Carly went and leaned against Asra's side with her head against his neck and she relaxed "Well we better not stay here too long otherwise the guards will become suspicious".

She said out in slight disappointment until Asra lifted it up "Well I'd guess we have at least ten minutes before we better head back so suspicion is put to rest". Carly lifted up a little and place a kiss on Asra's check before leaning back against him "You certainly have your ways of lifting the atmosphere". This caused the Espeon King to form a grin "Well it is one of my many talents".

Carly made a little giggle and said "Oh, I can't remember the last time we got some quality time like this even though we are surrounded by people I feel like it is just us two to enjoy the world for a bit". Saying this as she was in her comfort zone which made Asra nuzzle her forehead a little "Yeah and it is great". Carly looked to the floor where some of the Evolved Eevee and a couple of other Pokémon were dancing to the music in the background and Carly spoke up "Next time we come here let's have a dance?"

Hearing this confused the Espeon king who questioned her "What do you mean? Why not now?" He asked a couple of questions forward to the Umbreon Queen "Well I would this time but I don't want to move and just stay here with you". Upon hearing the answer to his question Asra smiled and allowed Carly to lean against him as he took his cup and drank a little more of his drink. It tasted very sweet which was satisfying. Carly made a content sigh as she had a bit of her's as well.

Asra then made a comment to her "I wish we could have more moments together like this. Not a worry in the world". They both agreed as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they shared a kiss full of bliss. It lasted for a couple of seconds before they separated and smiled deeply into each other's eyes. They then returned to their relaxing position for a moment before Asra suddenly opened his eyes wide. Carly noticed this and quizzed him "Asra…What is the matter?"

The Espeon king indicated in front of them where he could see two familiar Espeon entering from the entry way "Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Carly looked on and she too recognised the two Espeon "Wait, Is that Tiago and Cheryl?" The Espeon King nodded slowly towards this "Yes Carly. And I am very sure Tiago will be able to see right through my disguise and recognise me straight away. We have been best friends since the age of five.

The Espeon couple walked forward and Tiago said "So Cheryl what is the plan?" The female Espeon accompanying him looked seductively to him "Oh, impress me Tiago". Tiago smiled and as he turned around he saw loads of evolved Eevee and other species crowding around but his turn halted when he spotted an Umbreon and Espeon sat together which drove his attention.

He looked closely and said "Wait a minute. That Espeon looks familiar to me. Who is that?" They walked forward and this caused Asra to sigh and he whispered to Carly "_See, what did I tell you. He is recognising me already?"_ Tiago and Cheryl walked up to the table and Tiago kindly spoke "Excuse me but you look familiar to me. Have we met before?"

Asra decided to spare himself the bother as Tiago and Cheryl would figure it out eventually and said "Yes Tiago. I should look familiar. We are best friends after all". This immediately surprised the Espeon couple as Cheryl stepped forward "Wait…Asra….Carly… Is that you?" The pair nodded a little but Asra leaned forward "Keep it down a little. Don't say our names out loud".

Tiago in a confused manner spoke up "Erm…Why do you both look…different?" The two came and sat down along with the pair as Asra took another sip from his drink and begun "It would be difficult to explain so I will be brief on this. These rare crystals allow us to change aspects of our appearances. So in this case we look like normal coloured Espeon and Umbreon so we can disguise ourselves as we want a night out together without drawing attention to ourselves".

Tiago and Cheryl looked to each other with a bit of confusion in the matter but decided that was the best answer they would get as they easily recognised Asra's voice also "Okay then Asra…So what brings you two out here then away from your duties?" The Royal pair looked to each other amused by this and said "Well we just needed a small break and to relax without any worries for one evening".

Carly then leaned against Asra once more and said "And it seems to be doing the trick if I do say so". Tiago was amazed by their ability to sneak off and said "Well it is great to see you for once, living it like a civilian". The Espeon king grinned as him and Carly said a similar comment earlier "Yeah it does feel good. Just one night of this chilling and I will be sorted for the next year". Tiago and Cheryl chuckled towards this comment while Carly looked up to him "I wouldn't go that far Asra. Not yet that is".

They all spent a while together. Having a couple of Sitrus and Oran berry juice drinks and having a serious catch-up as well as unwinding. Asra and Carly were happily spending their time together with their friends. It was killing the time but Asra and Carly had to accept one fact that could not stay out too long otherwise the guards would become suspicious and worried over their wellbeing which while they appreciate their concern. The pair wished they would not worry so much.

Eventually the pair had to leave and head back and the left Core. They had agreed with Tiago and Cheryl to meet again and have a proper time there. They were walking back and Asra spoke as soon as they were out of range of anyone and no one was in view "Okay Carly we can deactivate the crystals now". They both pressed the small crystals and they both reverted back to their original appearance with Asra once again having blue eyes and Carly taking back on blue rings and cerulean eyes.

Carly looked towards Asra and said "How is that then my love?" The once again blue-eyed Espeon smiled happily "Much better, back to your fully beautiful self". Carly gave him a little seductive look "Thank you my handsome king. Let's head home now". They pair walked off and eventually they arrived back at the Alpha's home just before the sun completely left the sky.

They walked through the gate and entered through the main door. When they did they found a pair of guards in a discussion. They walked forward before the two Royal guards noticed them "Your majesties we about to dispatch a search for you". Asra spoke up "What need is there. Carly and I can look after ourselves and I doubt there would be trouble. But we appreciate the concern".

The Guard's nodded towards the praise and Carly spoke up "Well we are going upstairs to rest now and make sure you get your's as well". The guards bowed their heads "Of course your highness. Goodnight to you both". The Royal bid their goodnights as well and they both made their way upstairs and they arrived into their room. As soon as they entered the room Asra collapsed himself into their bed and chilled onto his back with a little sigh "Ohhhhhhhhhh, much better". Carly sat close to the bed and used her back leg to scratch an itch on her right ear.

The pair removed their crystal collars and placed them down as they were no longer necessary to be used. As Carly stretched her forward legs a little Asra spoke up "Enjoy this evening?" After her long stretch she answered him "Yeah definitely worth doing again but for a little longer at least". Asra sat himself back up next to her and said "You looked like you needed the break. And after a while it was great to see you unwind for a bit".

Carly looked to him seductive a little as she narrowed her eyes a little "Thanks. We both needed the break really". She then pressed him into a quick kiss before her next comment came "Well let's try to enjoy the rest of the night before back to our duty tomorrow". Asra nodded in agreement to this but he found himself getting pushed onto his back in the bed as Carly stood over him and leaned down a little.

Asra made himself comfy on his back in the bed as Carly leaned forward and pressed him into a make-out session which completely overpowered the blue eyed Espeon. They were taken in by their private moment for a brief moment and they separated and Asra spoke up "You are the most beautiful creature on this planet and I would not spend my life with anyone else". Carly felt touched by that comment and gave him a lick on his cheek "Me too Asra. I would not be anywhere else right now". They both smiled to each other before they became enveloped in another moment together as the night was drawing further in.

**Well that is another Chapter under the wraps now. Took me a while to word this right. There is a couple of things in this chapter I could explain in more depth but I think I will bring it up another time. Anyway thanks for reading and be sure to leave feedback as every one of them helps me out a lot.**


	4. News

**Welcome to another chapter. Once again I want to express my thanks for all of your support as it all means a lot. Let's now press on with the chapter and see what happens next.**

**Chapter 4: News**

Just outside of the Alpha's home Asra was speaking to his friend and General of the Royal Guards: the Flareon Drake. They were discussing their situation of the unexplored territory that was beginning to be investigated by search parties. Even though Drake had been training since the age of ten to be a warrior and a leader to his people. Surprisingly Asra who has done not as much training was on a similar level of strength of power for unknown reasons.

Asra trains as well sometimes to prove his is not just a leader to his people but also able to defend it like any other defender. He currently was speaking "So nothing has been discovered yet Drake?" He said this to the Flareon who in return shook his head in return "I am afraid not. It is strange? We are picking up loads of activity and we have not found anything when some of our patrol guards saw strange activity we have been exploring since but nothing has come up. It is very peculiar.

The Espeon king nodded towards this "Alright so what is your plan of action now then?" he said towards his friend who immediately looked confident "Well we searched near the borders of the Leafeon Kingdom where he first saw the suspicious activity but now we are preparing to search the western and southern areas from our current search area. If nothing is turned up there we will call it off. But we intend to find out what is out there".

Asra was wailing to approve of this but said "Alright you may go with this but make sure we don't push anyone too hard. Make sure they have their rest and needs are cared for". Drake immediately shot his ears up towards this "Don't worry Asra, I am not doing anything that can put any of them at harm. We get our rest in".

This comment amused the Espeon king before Drake spoke up again "So Asra have I missed anything during my absence?" All he received from Asra was a tilt before he shook his head "No I am afraid not at the moment. Things are peaceful here as usual aside from us preparing to do a trade with the Jolteon as they need materials and we get some spare food. That will help for the guards currently searching the areas".

Drake brought a big smile onto his face with this "Great that will sure be a moral boost for them that is for sure". Drake then looked to the home of the Alpha's and spoke "So how is Carly doing anyway?" Asra tilted his head a little and said "Well ever since me and her snuck out to go to the Core she has been acting a little strange". This confused the Flareon leader and said "What do you mean. That break didn't make her soft did it?"

Asra was a little shocked and quickly shook his head frantically "Oh no it didn't no she has just been a little strange lately?" After his joking a little Drake calmed down a little "What do you mean a little strange?" The blue-eyed Espeon leaned back a little and sat down as he was trying to think "Well ever since she has been acting different. She seems to need more sleep for some reason and she has felt a little slight pain but it was little and has been feeling hungry like she has a right appetite all of a sudden. I hope she isn't feeling unwell or something?"

Drake shook his fore leg shoulders and said "Well it is all confusing to me this is. I don't know how female's work. I'm just in charge of the guards I am afraid". Asra smirked to him a little "That's not true what about Azael". The Flareon made a little blush towards this and said "Just because I am dating her doesn't mean I know squat about how they work. You and Carly have been together for years you should know". Asra's smile begun to diminish towards this and the answered to Drake "I don't know Drake, I just hope something hasn't gone wrong for her, I am worried about her a little".

Drake walked forward and placed a paw on his back "Asra I am sure it is nothing to worry about. Maybe she is just having an off week. I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen. Who knows who these female's work?" Asra made a chuckle towards this "Well you lighten the mood at least. Well I better get back now. I'm going to go check on her. She currently has her friend Grace over keeping her company at the moment". Drake nodded to this and said "Yeah well I'm going to go prep the third search group that I am going to head back out with. I will see you in a few days then".

Meanwhile… in the Alpha's home…

Carly was laying on the side of her bed feeling a little exhausted. Grace who was her Umbreon childhood friend and who looked after Joey during the day war between the two clan's six years ago. Carly was sighing heavily as she laid on the side of the bed before Grace spoke up "So your still feeling exhausted by this". Carly nodded approvingly to those "Yeah, it has been a few days now since I started feeling like this. I just feel like eating and sleeping at the moment. But I'm not always feeling like this".

She breathed out once more and Grace who was sat down close to her said "I am sure it will come through eventually. But the question is. What is Asra thinking at the moment?" Carly smiled a little towards that question "Well at the moment he thinks I am unwell or something like that? He has no clue, I still can't believe it myself a little".

She said this to her best friend which made Grace make a little grin "Well you're going to need to tell him soon. It is best you don't keep him in the dark about this" Carly looked away for a moment a bit conflicted "I know but I am little worried about it though. Will he be happy or will he be scared about it. I keep wondering it". Grace then comforted her with this and said "Well Carly, You will never know until you do. And it is best you tell him so you can see him smile. I am certain he will be happy about this".

Carly sighed a little to this "I hope so. This wasn't planned on us though. So I wonder and hope he will be happy with this". Grace stood up and nodded to her "Yeah I guess so. But I am confident he will be. I would be if I was in your situation right now. Anyway I better head off now. Give you a moment to think".

Carly leaned up towards her and nodded "Okay, I will see you soon. Now I need to think about what I am going to say to him". Saying that caused her friend to place a paw on her back "The truth and how you feel about it". Grace turned away and went for the door and she smiled to Carly for a brief moment before she left the room and begun to make her way to exit the building.

Grace looked down to the floor as she walked to see Asra was approaching and she thought to herself "_I wonder…will Carly really tell him. It is such a big thing. I will change their lives forever. I haven't experienced such a moment with Duncan but…I wonder what kind of change it will bring"._ She walked off as her and Asra were passing by and she said "Asra" The Espeon king nodded to her as well "Grace, you're leaving already?" The two stopped walking and turned to each other "Yeah, I just had a chat with Carly and she just needs to rest".

Asra was curious towards this statement she made forward "Wait, do you know if something is affecting her?" The Umbreon looked down a little to this "Well I couldn't really say, the only one who could really tell you is Carly. I'll see you later I need to head out to attend to something" She turned away and continued to walk off and Asra merely nodded "Alright then, see you".

The Espeon king looked to the room and wondered one question "What does she mean I couldn't tell you. It's like Carly is the only allowed to tell me or something…." He immediately had a thought "_I hope it is nothing serious affecting her". _He moved forward towards the room and walked on in to find the room was deserted. He looked and could not see the shiny Umbreon anywhere and he looked around "Carly?"

He suddenly heard a voice from the balcony after he spoke "I am out here" A sigh of relief came over Asra upon hearing this and he walked towards the balcony to find Carly sat looking out to the town. Asra walked up to her as she was sat on her hind legs looking out the balcony. He looked around to see she was in thoughts over something.

He stood next to her and sat on his hind legs and he asked in a concerned matter "Are you okay Carly, I am worried about you?" Carly looked towards him and slowly spoke "I….I am fine Asra. I am not unwell or anything". This caused the blue-eyed Espeon to become confused "So what's wrong then? You have been acting strange for the last three days and it was noticeable after we went to Core".

Carly looked down to the floor with a smile with her eyes closed for a moment "Well…the thing is Asra" She looked back up towards the town "I have only just discovered it this morning myself and…" Asra was waiting for her answer and she looked to him "It is now official to us". Asra stopped and he thought for a moment before an idea clicked into his head "Wait a minute…are…you saying…"

Carly looked into his eyes and smiled to him "Yes Asra… you're…" She smiled deeply and stuttered for a split second "You're going to be a father Asra" Those words hit the Espeon King hard. It was like something just shot through his head and exploded. He breathed heavily for a second before he found words "You're…pregnant". Carly nodded to him as he was pondering this through his head he looked down with wide-eyes contemplating the situation.

Carly looked a little worried herself now "You…don't want one". Asra immediately shook his head to this and looked to her "No, no of course not. I am just shocked really….I didn't think this would happen…to me". He looked out to the town as Carly was facing him waiting for him to speak "_Me…a parent…a father. Am I even ready for this kind of responsibility? I always thought about it but now on the spot I am speechless. I am king of a kingdom, but how can I look after a child at the same time"._

Carly seeing he was pondering his thoughts spoke up to him "Asra, I know you are scared about this. I am a bit myself". The blue-eyed Espeon looked back to her and he spoke "I always thought about it sometimes but I am not sure I am ready for this kind of responsibility. I don't even know if I would be a good father anyway. Not like my Dad was" Carly smiled to this and nuzzled the side of his face which helped calm Asra a little. She sat next to him and said "Asra, you thought like that with being King of Destiny and look at the amazing job you did with the kingdom so far".

This statement stopped Asra right in his tracks "_She has a point there. I did better than I thought I would with Destiny. Carly saw to that six years ago. Maybe I am over-worrying but…I have never…experienced something like this though". _He looked to Carly and said "I just don't know Carly…I don't know if I would be a good father. With everything else considered".

Carly narrowed her eyes slightly to this and nuzzled his side calmly for a second to calm her mate down from all of the worrying. Asra looked to her worried as she pulled back and said "Asra, don't you dare think like that for even a second. You are kind, caring, brave, and confident and completely selfless. You place the needs of others before yourself Asra. You have managed to rule Destiny for six years. If you can manage all of that and remain calm and collected and not even let that change you then you will make a great Dad".

Those words lifted Asra's ear's a little as he looked into her eyes "You…you think so?" Carly nodded quickly to this and nuzzled his cheek "Yes I do think you will be a great father. Don't forget I am going to be a beginner in this as well you know. And we will both work together to get through this and get our child a great start in life". Asra looked down again as he contemplated everything once more "_She is right there. We are both in this together"._

He looked back towards his mate and smiled "Your right Carly, I guess it is just my nerves. I will try like I did for you and Destiny". Carly's expression immediately lit up with a deep meaningful smile "Oh…Asra". She immediately went and pressed her lips against the blue-eyed Espeon's. Both were relaxed and content with the moment of de-stressing themselves.

They separated from the kiss and Carly went and leaned against the Espeon's king's side "I know it might not be easy to begin with but we can do it. When our child arrives it will be a great thing…for both of us". Asra smiled happily towards the Shiny Umbreon and said "Now we just need to let our family know eventually and soak up their reactions".

Carly immediately sighed and said "I…can't wait to find out how Dad and Joey react to this. Knowing them two but let's wait for a bit first and let it soak in first before we tell people" Asra nodded as they both looked out to the town together as Asra thought "_Becoming a father…it will be so new. I don't know how Carly is so calm and confident with this as she is the one who is pregnant and me just to support her. She is strong for sure and if she is confident about this for it. I guess I can be as well. I just wonder how this will turn out for us._

**And there you have. Probably something you have all wanted since the first story for Asra and Carly to have kids and this is the start of it. It was obvious but now the interesting part is going to come along. How I will play this out as we still don't know so much about Pokémon breeding so I will have to picture this and write this out carefully. No pressure for me guys ;)**

**Thanks for the support and views and please leave a review. Much appreciated and see you next chapter.**


End file.
